


La Llorona

by LesbianOtame



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianOtame/pseuds/LesbianOtame
Summary: I rewrote the story of La Llorona told from Maria's point of view, hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 5





	La Llorona

I thought he loved me. He said he loved me. He said he loved them. But he had another family. “I love you,” are those just words to him? He abandoned us for his other family, he abandoned us for a life of comfort and wealth. It felt as though a sharp blade pierced through my heart. I adorned my white veil and took my children by their hands to the river. “Papa doesn’t love us anymore,” I told them. And without thinking, I held their heads under water until no more air bubbles came up. I let go of them wailing in pain and grief. And within a moment's thought, let myself die with them.


End file.
